From Dawn til Dark
by Hunter K
Summary: Gon and the others thought that the nightmare is over… but Gon has been continuously visited by strange dreams… Does this mean that MoNn is back and wants revenge?
1. Default Chapter

**From Dark 'til Dawn**

**by Ghost Writer 04**

* * *

**disclaimer: I do not own HxH… just using it for fun…**

* * *

GW:

All questions in the prequel "Game of the Shadows" GOTS will be answered here… Thanks to all readers and reviewers of GOTS. I get a lot of confidence from you guys…

If you haven't read GOTS, please read it first. You'll get confused if you jump to this one without reading that because this is the sequel to that one… Thanks!

I'm not gonna use alternative universe, but I'll somehow alter the scenes in the anime because I've got problems patching stories myself.

* * *

Prologue:  
Dreams

The room is dark. Only the flickering flame of a sole candle illuminates the room scantily. The acrid smell of blood mixed with sweat fills the air. 

The moment the lady shook her head, the man knew it. He had lost his wife. She was in pain a while ago, unlike now. She grew pale due to the blood she had lost and the pain of delivering prematurely in the midst of a rising storm on a journey back home was excruciating that she didn't endure it.  
The candle flickered, struggling to survive against the harsh wind that comes from the crack of the closed window; and so were the newborns against death. Being born precipitately in a cabin with a midwife of little medical and surgical knowledge compared to that of a doctor, what could a father expect of his children? The father grew afraid that his children couldn't make it, but he didn't show.

Both newborns were boys, robust and well after experiencing untimely distress. They were coated in carmine. Both were dead silent.

As the midwife went to check if the babies were alive, she noticed something that made her anxious… one of them, the one born 40 minutes ahead the other, had brownish hair like their mother, dark rounded eyes and… and a pair of fangs. The midwife hesitated to tell the father, but she did, it was his privilege to know.

The father decided to kill them, no – to kill HIM – the one who's been cursed.  
The babies howled, so did the wind caused by the storm.  
  
..........................................

"Gon…" Killua shook his friend, "Gon, wake up!"

Gon stirred, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked with a ruffled voice.

"Yorkshin" Killua answered briefly. You don't look good. What's the matter? He'd like to ask that to his friend, but it's not like him to do so, thus he dropped the question.

Gon had been acting different and there is no way Killua wouldn't notice that. The constantly lively boy suddenly became silent.  
  
................................................

The moment Gon and Killua reached the airport, Kurapika was already there, waiting for their arrival.

"How about Leorio?" Killua asked.

"We'll meet him on the park…"

Killua tried to make noises to break the stillness but Gon remain dead silent. The kid's getting anxious about his friend but had no proof that his friend is acting weird. Gon can be weird sometimes.

Gon stares blankly in front of him and sometimes gazes at Kurapika, still silent.

"Gon," Kurapika looked at his friend, " tell me what you wanted to."

"Ano," Gon stared on the ground, acting a bit shy, "Kurapika, all of us has dreams, right?"

"Which dream?" Kurapika asked, "say, like your aspirations?"

"Iya, the other one" Gon replied seriously.

"Uhuh…" the blond hunter nodded.

Gon's brown orbs stared at the blacklist hunter for a while before saying "Where do they come from?"

"They came from your silly head, bastard!" Killua nagged at his friend in an aunt Mito-like manner. "You made me worry 'coz you don't talk a lot, then you're just thinking 'bout that?!" He continued shouting while pricking on his friend's forehead with his index finger, continuously.

"Aw!" Gon receded, holding his temple with both hands. "You're beginning to act like aunt Mito!"

Killua's eyes went big and blank, "Am I?"

"What is it about your dreams Gon?" Kurapika asked to hamper the brawl of two.

"Nothing, I only remember darkness and a flickering candle… nothing more" Gon's impression changed from being bubbly to a combination of seriousness and fear, "But I felt really sick after I dream of that…" the kid paused to sigh. "It felt heavy. I don't know why… But I always dream of it whenever I fall asleep, that makes me go afraid of sleeping."

"My, that's bad…" Killua reacted.

"About your question Gon," Kurapika turned to settle under a huge oak at the park, sitting himself comfortably on the brownish grass. The kids followed him and seated themselves, forming a circle. "Dreams are warnings." Kurapika continued his halted statement while staring at the orange-brown leaves falling from the huge tree. His serious look altered into a smiled when he saw someone approaching. "Here he is."

"Warnings that tell us our fears and weaknesses, for us to escape or to fight them" Leorio move towards them, smiling, carrying a plastic bag full of goodies and a picnic basket and a blanket.

"What's with all these?" Kurapika asked, still sitting.

"Is that true?" Gon asked while helping Leorio settle the blanket. "I can't see any warning in my dream…"

Kurapika smiled, "I don't know if you're going to believe me but our tribe believes that dreams are fragments of your past memories, placed side to side like a puzzle, letting you remember your fears. And after you overcome your fear, the dream's gone."

Gon just stared in awe, trying to think if his dream has to do with memory but found no answer, while Killua stuffed his mouth with sweets.

"To us, dreams are also warnings…" Leorio explained, "Warnings for the future, unlike Kurapika's which deals with the past. It is said that people got this extra perception but cannot explain it well so they continue thinking about it, causing it to appear in dreams."

"Huh! I didn't know doctors believe in superstitions…" Killua pestered. "Here's a more reliable, scientific source of dream, from my genius brother, Miruki!"

Killua smiled, "He told me that dreams are brought by goblins. They sneak at night and walk to your bedside, and put bad dreams under your pillows!"

Kurapika and Leorio stood silent, not knowing how to react on the more scientific explanation of dreams.

Gon stared at his friend, wide-eyed. "Is that so?"

"He bit it?!" Leorio and Kurapika exclaimed in unison, before falling on the ground.

"Heheheh…" Killua laughed hysterically, trying to ignore the duo's reaction "Wowwie!" Killua shouted while opening a gallon of ice cream, "this is yummy!"

Gon asked "Whose idea is this picnic anyway?"

"Mine!" Leorio proudly exclaimed. "When friends get together, it calls for a party!"

After having fun, the group went to a train station that'd bring them to the heart of YorkShin city. And because of exhaustion, Gon started to drift to another world; a world of darkness, with a sole flickering candle as his light…

* * *

Authors note:

Posted this earlier than expected... From now I'll post a chapter per posting, for more reviews... nn;

For those who wanted to read a good Kurapika story, I suggest Quince's "Around the Border of Life", it's really good but it haven't been updated since I dunno when.

For those who knows Quince, kindly ask if she's still alive... I really wanted to know where the story's going...

To the reviewers, I also read your works but doesn't have time to review them... I'll try to fit them on my sched. And try not to bother about my English, it's not my primary language anyway nn; but you can always try to check my errors by mailing them to me, that'll help me improve my English...

1100 1011 1110 0011...

- GW -


	2. Greed Island

**From Dark 'til Dawn  
by Hunter K (former GW)**

**disclaimer: HxH (c) Yoshihiro Togashi.  
**

**Chapter 1:  
+ Greed Island +**

The nightlife at York shin is extravagant compared to Whale Island's. It's 9:00 pm yet the streets boost with people, some rushing for their graveyard shifts and some relaxing after the very tiring day. But the group has no time to experience the excitement of the city nightlife for they are after the most expensive game soft ever… Greed Island.

With Jin being one of the programmers of the known hunter game, Gon believes that through it he can uncover a way to find his father.

The four of them made their way at the Southern Piece Auction House. The registration and entrance fees were a bit stiff; no wonder why only those who stand out in business industries are invited on such glamorous occasions. But they are hunters, and there's no way those business typhoons could stand against them. The four of them entered the auction room. They were elegantly clad. Gon in green, Killua in purple, Leorio in blue and Kurapika in white suit, no one knows whose idea was the rainbow thing but they sure look like they just came from a prism while walking side by side. The group divided into two sets; Gon and Killua, and Leorio and Kurapika.

The auction was boring as Gon thought. It really was. All were silent, raising their hands, forming signs that are nearly faint to understand. But Gon's boredom ended when he saw Killua, raising his hand with palms wide open.

And the auction master said, "Five times! That'd be 255 billion guineas!"

The green kid's eyes almost bulged at the amount. "Do you know how much is that?" he confronted his friend while his left hand pointed at the auction master's direction. "Where are we gonna get such money?" Killua just stared blankly, silently, before cracking into a guilty smile.

"Okay, I'll lend you money…", Miruki Zoaldyeck finally answered after contemplating for at least half an hour and finishing 20 orders of Takoyaki.

"YES!", Gon and Killua energetically shouted in unison, while Kurapika and Leorio just smiled and shook their head at the two.

"One, condition…"

"What?", Killua shouted, making most of the diners turn their heads at them. "You are lending us the money! It's not like we're not gonna swindle you!"

Gon turned to his friend after bobbing his head to the other customers for apology. "Kill, lower your voice."

"Okay. Take it, or leave it?" the fat guy said, still munching his last bite of Takoyaki and downing it with soda.

Killua glared at this, his eyes turning blank.

"Don't scare me, brother."

Killua just fixed his stare.

Gon shook his head. "It's not like we got choice anyway…"

Kurapika stared. "Tell me your terms, before we settle."

Miruki smiled contentedly, his eyes shrinking into mere slits before turning serious. He leaned forward, spreading his gaze at the four in front of him. He lowered his voice, saying, "I wanted the four of you to play the game for me."

"Deal!", Gon shouted excitedly.

"Brat," Miruki turned to Gon and spat, "I'm not done yet!"

Gon just nodded meekly, a goofy smile still plastered on his face.

"You are going to look for four valuable items in the game." Miruki's voice lowered, making the group lean on the table to hear him. "It is rumored that these items can be taken outside the game. Make sure you can get all four and you don't have to pay."

"DEAL!" the four shouted in unison, which made all the people in the vicinity stare at them in the umpteenth time this day.

The team stood in front of the game console. It was but a tiny box of metallic blue, yet what's inside was the mystery.

"Okay. All ready?", Miruki asked after telling them about the items they are about to bring.

The remainder of the group just nodded, except Gon, who jumped up and down spiritedly (like a frog expecting the rain), shouting, "Yeah! Let's go beat this game!"

"Just remember. Your lives are at stake. No saving points. No re-spawn points. Just mere live or die. Understand? Be sure to bring the items with you when you're done with the game.", Miruki said seriously, stuffing handfuls of chips into his mouth.

All of them nodded, signaling the beginning of the game.

AND… THE GAME OF LIFE AND DEATH STARTED…

Four bodies lay lifeless on the floor. All their souls departed to enter the RPG world. Miruki stared at the monitor while the game started the introduction. The narrow slits of his eyes swelled at the sight on the screen. It says:

Five player data loading…

"Five players?", he murmured to himself. He stared at the bunch of lifeless bodies on the floor before muttering, "Then who's the fifth?", in a very confused tone.

. tsuzuku .

* * *

**AN:** That was short and not pretty scary. Sorry for the late update. I'll make sure to update sooner. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! 


End file.
